


Anyone can be the devil

by dolphin_1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphin_1004/pseuds/dolphin_1004
Summary: 是和其他几位老师写的接力
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	Anyone can be the devil

“什么样的精灵会像你一样？王子殿下。”李知勋对着镜子满意地整理着新染的红发，从镜中看到尹净汉把自己裹进漆黑的皮衣里干净的动作，系腰封时透着性感，于日常讲有些过分的眼妆对于club来讲说不定还有些淡了。  
“知勋觉得嘴唇涂什么颜色比较好？”老板越过自己的肩，懒散的打量着被摆放整齐的化妆品，拿起来又放下的时候有刻意弄乱的嫌疑。  
李知勋大胆的反手握住他的下巴，上了个鲜红的颜色。

“我的话...”他歪着头想了想，狡黠一笑便于他的双唇相贴。

“这么多就够了。”小恶魔抿抿嘴，淡淡的粉红在唇间绽开。

今天有什么新鲜的？人或者事都行吧，拯救一下本精灵无聊的生活。  
他登上台开场的时候一眼望见角落里两个吸血鬼，有意思，不知道今天哪个无知的人类会倒大霉，被两个吸血鬼同时捕食会不会很累，还是他们都一人抓走一个？尹净汉一边说着开场白一边走神的愉快，还不忘和架子鼓后坐着的李知勋眉目传情，小恶魔可是他人类生活里最最有趣的了。

他和李知勋的过往可以追溯到恶魔军队闯入精灵王宫的时候，李知勋独自在复杂的城堡里迷路了。那时候的尹净汉还太嫩了认不出他，以为终于来了玩伴没有戒心的带进了房间。李知勋当时以为中大奖了，精灵王子都被自己给抓了，先降低他的戒心再挟持他出来那可不是大功一件。谁知道精灵也有这么难搞的，不仅不信李知勋急急忙忙编出来真善美那一套反而把他玩的团团转，被放走的时候李知勋才觉得是运气好啊。  
“你是那什么恶魔吧？”尹净汉玩累了睡觉前打算赶他走，顺口问到。  
“是...是又怎么样？”李知勋尽量冷静。  
“常来玩啊。”

后来玩到床上去了都是另外一个故事。

“看到那俩吸血鬼了吗？”尹净汉等李知勋下台后搭上他的肩往留好的卡座走。  
直接对着耳朵喊话还是让李知勋不舒服，他皱皱眉，“看见了，有够弱的。”  
尹净汉吹了吹口哨，“长得好就行呗。”

“捕食期的吸血鬼性欲奇高，”李知勋翻白眼提醒他，“一次玩俩小心给你玩脱了。”  
“放心，”尹净汉不怀好意的在外人瞧不见的地方捏捏他的臀部，“这不还有你呢。”

怎么还有这么笨的吸血鬼啊，李知勋这样想的时候又觉得有点物种歧视便换了换。  
怎么还有这么蠢的生物啊？？

权顺荣根据从崔胜澈那学来的套路，一手叉腰一首靠墙，嘴间还叼了朵玫瑰花，以为从厕所出来那个白白净净的鼓手看见自己得晕倒，结果人家一拳就过来了，幸好躲得快。  
恶魔独有的气息铺天盖地的袭来，权顺荣扭头就想跑结果双腿已经软了，那就采取同情攻略吧，他又转回来委屈巴巴朝恶魔撒娇。

“你还不走吗？”李知勋一边释放更浓的气息一边无语的看着都不知道要逃跑的吸血鬼。  
“我…我…”权顺荣难为情的左看看右看看，越来越撑不住身子一点点下滑，“我走不动了。”  
李知勋被他紧张的样子逗趣到，弯下腰看他，“你是在乞求恶魔的同情吗？”  
他的呼吸轻轻喷在权顺荣脸上引得他不自觉颤抖，越来越受不住挑拨，小肉手软软地握住李知勋的，“帮帮我。”  
被挑起情欲的吸血鬼还挺迷人的，李知勋想，他当然知道自己的气息会勾引他发情，不过觉得还蛮好玩的。他借着被拉的动作把权顺荣拉向自己，确实没力气了呀，直接倒在自己怀中。

“和吸血鬼还是第一次呢。”  
李知勋说着浅浅的笑着，抚摸权顺荣的动作称不上温柔，但是确是权顺荣此刻需要的刺激。  
“嗯…”  
他发出虚弱的呻吟，被情欲占满的眼神热情的勾引着身上的恶魔，主动环上颈间，凑上去的双唇试探着亲吻的可能性。

另一股气息闯入的时候他几乎控制不了自己的呻吟，被李知勋即时护在怀里挡住，从缝隙间和比自己看起来还可怜的吸血鬼哥哥对视了，两人都是一怔。

崔胜澈的上衣已经失踪了，红红的眼里满是泪水，整个人将将挂在尹净汉身上，翘臀被尹净汉托着算是支撑，露出的肌肤上布满星星点点的吻痕，藏的好好的尖牙不知为何露了出来，在尹净汉肩上不敢有大动作。

“你收敛点。”李知勋不怀好意地说。  
尹净汉还抽出功夫和他怀中的权顺荣打招呼，吹了口哨说小鬼你好呀。  
权顺荣被哥哥狼狈的样子吓到，抓着李知勋衣袖的手攥的更紧了，眼泪汪汪的向他求救。  
“kkkk他可能比我还过分哦，”尹净汉笑嘻嘻地看着权顺荣缩起来的样子，“知勋是恶魔哎。”

尹净汉说话的时候崔胜澈不安的动着，他压抑着自己一般地低吼，双腿不安的上下磨蹭。  
李知勋看着他的眼睛，才知道他已经完全发情了，“你给他吸血了？尹净汉你个疯子。”  
精灵的血液可以让任何物种疯狂，崔胜澈显然已经很努力地不直接将尹净汉扑倒，可能是因为知道惹不起这位，只好轻轻的吻着他的肩膀请求爱抚。

“他自己要吸的。”尹净汉无辜地说。

“好重哦，咱俩换换？”尹净汉一边安抚崔胜澈一般看着十分乖巧的权顺荣，果然小吸血鬼又吓得缩了缩，“换换嘛。”  
就料到李知勋不会拒绝自己，崔胜澈被放下来的时候克制不了自己四处乱抓，迫切的想要被粗鲁的对待，他看尹净汉不理自己，直觉地靠近李知勋，主动伸舌挑逗他地嘴角，不顾他怀中传来的哭声执意要完成这个吻。

李知勋松口回吻他时，怀里的人被尹净汉抱走，肉乎乎的手感摸的尹净汉很满足。  
“呜呜呜不哭不哭，”他哄人的时候还不忘记把他扒光，“你看我比他温柔多了，对不对呀？”  
“不…不要…要…要…知勋尼…呜呜呜…”  
权顺荣哭的一把鼻涕一把泪的，不敢正眼看尹净汉不说，意识到在他的抚摸下更加起了反应之后不敢抬头。  
呜咽声还是渐渐变成了呻吟，尹净汉有耐心的吻着他捂住自己眼睛的手掌，双手探索着肉感十足的身子，发现他的变化之后愉快的低笑。

“乖乖张开腿的话给你喝血哦。”  
抽泣声停了下来，尹净汉怀疑自己听到了肚子叫的声音，他心情好的捏捏对方肚子上的软肉，“唔啾啾，小鬼饿了？”  
权顺荣丢脸的点点头，才放下阻挡视线的手，仔细看尹净汉的容颜时有了错觉，“是…嗝…是天使吗？”  
“可能哦，”尹净汉笑着握住他的手往自己身后引导，“你摸摸有没有翅膀。”  
权顺荣认真探寻的表情有点可爱，双手在自己背上不规律的摸着像是在点火，明明做着诱惑的事怎么表情这般纯洁。  
“没…”  
他才开口就被吻住，因为不再害怕也没有激烈的拒绝，很快就感到头晕任凭他摆布。  
马桶盖放下的声音也能吓到他，李知勋在旁边问尹净汉清空club了没，他说当然了，下一秒纤长的手指探入后穴。

早就润滑过了，这两个笨蛋吸血鬼还真是有备而来

“对了，我都不知道你叫什么名字哎？”尹净汉手上的动作一点也不温柔，因为早就看出权顺荣已经忍不住了。  
“顺荣…嗯…”他从刚才开始乖乖的保持着抱着尹净汉的姿势，马桶盖的材质有些不适合和肌肤相贴，他试图前后晃动的时候总有吱吱呀呀的声音。  
“知道我的名字嘛？”尹净汉把他原封不动的抱起来，快速的在他身下垫上外套，权顺荣被放回来的时候只觉得有点晕，都不知道发生了什么。  
“净汉。”

“真乖！”他在他脸颊响亮的啵了一下，权顺荣终于笑了，还是笑起来可爱。  
“你为什么没有翅膀呀？”他发问的口气总是那样天真。  
“我是精灵。”尹净汉简短的回答着，看他偷偷伸手想摸自己有些愉悦。

“我喝了你的血会怎么样？”他想起哥哥的样子，对答案有了预料。  
“会更爽哦，”尹净汉学着吸血鬼的样子在他颈间啃咬，“小荣想不想试试？”  
偏偏此时传来崔胜澈毫无抑制的呻吟，还不害臊的想要更多，看来那边进展比较快哦，权顺荣摇头的时候尹净汉赶忙解了裤带，下一秒性器被软软的手握住，因为是吸血鬼还很冰凉。  
“好...好烫哦。”权顺荣一边小声嘟囔着一边还摸得仔细，手法一看就不是一次两次了，他挑逗的笑着摆动臀部等待下一步动作。

“也摸摸我好不好？”他渐渐放松下来大胆的要被满足，空出来的手牵着哥哥抚慰自己的性器。  
权顺荣绷紧着身子射在两人之间时，样子美的尹净汉想停住时间，他扶着自己的阴茎进入后将权顺荣抱起来，大步大步往外走挺动的很深。

权顺荣抱住他发出好听又色情的呻吟，全身都只靠交合处支撑着他颤抖着夹紧尹净汉，附在他耳边求他快一点。  
“小荣好棒，夹得好紧。”他不吝啬夸奖的同时用更深的进入来奖励他，“要不要看看你哥哥被玩成什么样？。”

他坏心眼的走到崔胜澈和李知勋的隔间外，让权顺荣背贴着墙看着他们俩才埋头玩弄一直没顾上的乳肉，灵巧的舌尖拨弄着乳头，湿湿的吻不断地落下扰乱着权顺荣的神经，权顺荣的手插在尹净汉发间，将他按的更深的同时扯弄着发泄着身体的快感。他再一次高潮的时候尹净汉被后穴有力的收缩弄得低吼，舒爽的快感来临满足的射在权顺荣深处。

“射给顺荣了呢...”  
“好...好多。”权顺荣嘴角无法合紧，迷离的眼神勾引尹净汉来深吻。

“吸血鬼接受了精灵的精液的话，”尹净汉给他大概擦了擦才慌张的问还在驰骋的李知勋，“会怎么样呀？会怀孕吗？”


End file.
